


Meme Fuckers

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Brooke is also Bi, Chloe loves girls, Established Chloe Valentine/Brooke Lohst, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Humor, Jenna is just valid, M/M, Michael is super gay, Multi, Not just texting, Pansexual Jake, Rare angst, Some Plot, Swearing, Texting, the squip squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Jeremy decides it's a good idea to put all of his friends in a groupchat.A lot more happens than expected.





	Meme Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> gROUPCHAT FIC! now, there will be times when it isn't only the, texting, but yeah

**_Saturday 1:45pm_ **

_Jeremy starts group with Michael, Rich, Jake, Christine, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna.  
_

_Jeremy named the chat **Meme Fuckers**_

_Jeremy set name to Player2_

> Player2: Hey guys

_Rich set name to arsonboi_

> arsonboi: ayye bruh
> 
> Chloe: Why is this a thing
> 
> Christine: Hiii ^-^
> 
> Player2: Groupchat for my faves!!
> 
> Brooke: Awww!

_Brooke set name to lohstintheclouds_

_Christine set name to TheartreJunk_

> lohstintheclouds: Guys!!! We should plan a day out

_Michael set name to Player1_

> player1: ye!s!!
> 
> Chloe: What's happening
> 
> Chloe: Set name//
> 
> Chloe: Wait fcuk

_Chloe set name to chloudy_

> Player1: so what are we planning

_Jenna set name to jjrlnd_

> lohstintheclouds: Let's go to the park tomorrow! We can go to ellison!!!

_Jake set name to pyrosexual_

> Player2: I'm up for that!
> 
> arsonboi: jake i lov ur screen name
> 
> pyrosexual: Thx bb, no homo
> 
> pyrosexual: What time r we meeting @ the park
> 
> TheatreJunk: I'm free until four >.<
> 
> jjrlnd: i'm free all day
> 
> arsonboi: same
> 
> Player1: me and jeremy were already gonna hang so both of us are free
> 
> pyrosexual: Jeremy and I***
> 
> Player1: fuck off u hetero
> 
> pyrosexual: Why do u call me that
> 
> Player1: bc everyone in this chat is gay other than u and Jenna
> 
> pyrosexual: ,,lol
> 
> Player2: So tomorrow, park, how about 10:00
> 
> lohstintheclouds: Yes! _  
> _
> 
> chloudy: Kk
> 
> lohstintheclouds: I can bring chips? We can have a picnic!!!
> 
> chloudy: Sure babe
> 
> jjrld: i can bring a 2 liter of coke, someone bring cups
> 
> pyrosexual: I got it
> 
> Player1: sick lol
> 
> arsonboi: so everythings planned out?
> 
> TheatreJunk: I think so!
> 
> arsonboi: ok
> 
> arson boy: [praisegod.jpg  ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/iF0M-J_CORc/maxresdefault.jpg)
> 
> Player1: rich what thw fuckk

**Author's Note:**

> y'all leave a comment please!!


End file.
